Twilight: The Battle of Blood
by soulsbindings
Summary: The vampires and the werewolves have been feuding for years. but when bella discovers that charlie is one of them.....


Battle of Blood

A Twilight Fan fiction

By: Niki Awad

It was a windy day in forks, the cold icy chill of the air creeped up my spine and made me shiver all the way back home. I wondered when my car would be fixed and out of the garage, but for now I had to walk. And after what seemed like hours of trodding along the sidewalk, I walked up to the rusty white gates of my home. When I stepped inside I noticed that Charlie was not in his usual position; watching TV, it seemed like no one was home at all, just silence. I looked outside and noticed that Charlie's truck parked outside. One thing was wrong. On the side of Charlie's truck, were big claw marks. I jumped, and then it all became clear. That's why he won't go to First Beach! That's why he's afraid of Edward! I rushed upstairs and connected the modem to my laptop and searched "werewolf" on search engine. The results were disturbing. My father had every single attribute to be a werewolf. And another thing, it's said that a werewolf only gains his true power when he is around vampires. It all began the day I met Edward.

I remember sitting in the science lab the first day he introduced himself. The lab smelled like a hospital and sharp tools were all around me. Then I turned around, and there he was. A perfect face and a perfect smile. I remember thinking that anyone could get lost in those beautiful black eyes. It all went downhill from there. A month passed before I started Finding hair on the pillows and and scratches on the walls that prove my theory. But the only thing that was on my mind was the Cullen family. If Charlie knew that they were vampires, and if Jacobs Myth was true, I would soon be facing a battle that no one can stop.

I rushed to the phone and dialled Edward Cullens number, hoping that I would hear his voice. After 7 rings he didn't answer. I rushed outside, took a couple steps and then realized I had no awareness of where I was going. I hurried back inside to get out of the pouring rain. I was so disoriented that I didn't notice the large shape moving towards me.

The moments that followed went so fast I can hardly remember what happened. All of a sudden I felt cold claws press against my neck. "where are they" he said in a growling whisper. I froze. A massive beast was behind me. Then I realized that this "thing" was not Charlie, but another werewolf. it was covered in blood stained fur and it looked incredibly mutilated. There was a bite in his neck of enormous size. "tell me child" it said with a sickening smile. He red eyes gleamed. "tell me.. or you die" I suddenly became very scared. I looked down, and saw that under my feet, there was a puddle of blood. All of a sudden the beast yelped and fell down, probably from loss of blood. I took a couple steps back. I felt faint and ready to heave. I took one last look at the werewolf before running out the door, scared to death that something else would attack me.

After about 10 minutes of running I got very tired and came to a stop. I came to my senses and started running backwards toward the Cullens house. When I got there, I was surprised. The house was white with black shutters and a various array of plants at the front step. i walked up the gravel path and knocked on the door. I was relived that I got an answer. the door opened and I saw that beautiful face. "Oh, um.. hi Bella, what are you doing here?" he said. I greeted his family warlmly, then ran to the other room to see Edward standing there looking out of the window. "We need to talk, Now!" I jumped into his arms. As soon as his perfect pale arms caught me I felt like everything was ok. We stood there for a moment before suddenly letting go. Edward led me inside his kitchen and served me some water. Somehow, Edward managed to slip his hand into mine Inside, Edwards house was more magnificent than on the outside. With almost everything made of glass and wood. It was so spectacular I came round and started to panic. Holding back tears, I told Edward everything. Each moment I was scared that something would happen to him and his family. "we have to get out of here" I said, still panicking. "no, I have to fight back." He said calmly. "my family has hidden from them for too long." He got up and started walking towards the stairs. "Bella, we have to go, now. If the werewolves are planning an attack, we have to go to first beach and stop them. We ran outside, still holding each others hands as we got into his car.

As we drove to first beach, I kept thinking about Charlie and the others. Where were they? Was he hurt? My thoughts were interrupted by Edward "please Bella," he squeezed my hand tighter. "leave this to me, if Charlie and the others are werewolves, vampire clans will gather to fight soon. I'm sure they would love the taste of werewolf blood." His face was serious and his eyes gleamed that shiny golden colour. We came to stop. Me and Edward got out of the car to find nothing but a beautiful sandy beach, it was almost peaceful. "follow me" he squeezed my hand even tighter. We glided through the woods like bats. Finally we got to a meadow surrounded by great walls of stone. "We'll camp here until the vampires get here. But bella, stay close and whatever you do don't wander." He said. "ok." that was all I could say. I grabbed his hand and slowly leg go as I picked up sticks from around the meadow. We made a fire, and stared at each other blankly for a coupe of seconds. "good night bella, I love you." Edward smiled. "I know, good night Edward." I said, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

The next thing I knew Edward was standing over my shoulder. "wake up, they are here." He said calmly. I froze. "Edward, are you sure these vampires won't… oh you know..." I was puzzled by his look."Bella,these are vampires that have lived in clean order. They are more human than I can ever be." I felt relived. I got up, and got dressed. When I got outside I was more mesmerized than I have ever been in my life. The peaceful field was now covered in the materials of over 50 vampires. "if werewolves only attack at night, why are they here now?" Edward replied with a snicker. "Myth" "Oh" I said as a wave of embassarment made my cheeks bright red.

In the distance, I heard someone scream "Arm Yourselves NOW!" I looked over to see that the werewolf army was jumping over the wall of rocks, what was thought to be our protection against them. I was horrified. "Bella get out of the way!" Edward pushed me against a tree. I was safe for now. "Edward! No!" I screamed. He squeezed my hand once more before entering the battle field.

I saw the whole thing. I was relived to see that the vampires were winning. Ripping through the werewolf's like paper. With the vampire's sharp fangs and poisonous venom, it was easy to destroy a full grown werewolf with one blow. I tried to calm down, reassure myself that everything would be okay. But then, my heart stopped. Charlie. Jacob. Mike. They were all there, at the back. The lines at the front were growing weaker, it was only a matter of time before they all died. I had to make a decision. Kill my friends and family, or defend the one I loved. But I was too late, when I looked back to see them, they were gone. The werewolves had retreated. I screamed. "Edward!" and there he was. It was quite disturbing to see the blood on his face when he stepped out of battle, the ravenous look in his eyes. "Bella" he whispered. I leaped into his arms again, and only then did I know that everything would be okay.


End file.
